coba-coba
by aisaka ryuji
Summary: cuma coba-coba isinya cuma tugas makalah pkn, jangan di baca


Latar Belakang

Federasi Rusia(Bahasa Rusia: Росси́йская Федера́ция, Alihaksara: _Rossiyskaya Federatsiya_ ) dengarkan (bantuan·info), atau Rusia (Bahasa Rusia: Росси́я, alihaksara: _Rossiya_ ;bahasa Tatar:Рәсәй), adalah sebuah negara yang membentang dengan luas di sebelah timur Eropa dan utara Asia. Dengan wilayah seluas 17.075.400 km², Rusia adalah negara terbesar di dunia. Wilayahnya kurang lebih dua kali wilayah Republik Rakyat Tiongkok (Tiongkok, RRT), Kanada, atau Amerika Serikat. Penduduknya menduduki peringkat ketujuh terbanyak di dunia setelah Republik Rakyat Tiongkok,India, Amerika Serikat, Indonesia, Brasil, dan Pakistan.

Negara Rusia (dahulunya Uni Soviet) merupakan salah satu Negara di bagian Eropa Timur dan Utara Asia. Dahulunya Negara ini tergabung ke dalam Uni Soviet, namun setelah Uni Soviet bubar, maka Rusia mewarisi wilayah terbesar dari Uni Soviet (malah bias dikatakan pewaris terbesar Uni Soviet). Negara ini dahulunya menganut paham komunisme pada waktu tergabung dalam Uni Soviet. Namun, pernah menjadi Negara Adi Daya selain Amerika Serikat yang pada masanya merupakan salah satu Negara kuat berkat Sumber Daya Manusia yang bagus. Negara Rusia adalah negara dengan Sistem Pemerintahan Semi presidensial. Bentuk Negara Rusia adalah Federasi, dan Bentuk Pemerintahannya adalah Federal. Pelaksanaan Pemerintahan di Rusia dipegang oleh Presiden yang berpusat di Kremlin serta perdana menteri yang bertanggung jawab terhadap parlemen. Parlemen memiliki peranan yang lebih terbatas dibandingkan dengan presiden.

Sampai tahun 1917 Rusia merupakan kerajaan/kekaisaran dengan seorang tsar sebagai kepala negara. Selama masih kerupakan kekaisaran, terutama pada masa Dinasti Romanov, Rusia mengalami persinggungan politik dengan negara-negara Eropa, di antaranya konflik dengan pemerintahan Perancis pimpinan Napoleon Bonaparte, Krisis Balkan karena menginginkan pelabuhan yang bebas dari es di Eropa yang dinamakan politik air hangat, penyatuan Pan Slavia serta sering mengalami pertempuran dengan Turki Usmani (Ottoman) Turki dalam memperebutkan wilayah Kaukasus dan Austria-Hungaria dalam Perang Dunia I. Akibat politik ini pula terjadi pertempuran dengan Jepang dan intervensi terhadap Tiongkok. masa selanjutnya, politik Rusia dilebur dengan kepentingan Uni Soviet yang mengambil sikap independen bahkan menentang ketika terjadi penggulingan kekuasaan Mikhail Gorbachev oleh Gennady Yanayev menjelang keruntuhan Uni Soviet yang di prakarsai Presiden Boris Yeltsin.

Pemerintahan dipegang oleh presiden yang berpusat di Kremlin serta perdana menteri yang bertanggung jawab terhaadap parlemen namun dengan peranan yang terbatas dibandingkan dengan Presiden. Sejak pembangkangan Wakil Presiden Aleksander Ruskoi dan ketua parlemen asal Chechnya, Ruslan Khasbulatov, lembaga wakil presiden dihapus. Parlemen memiliki dua kamar, yakni Majelis Federal yang merupakan majelis tinggi dan majelis rendah yang dikenal dengan Duma. Karena Rusia merupakan negara federal yang memiliki berbagai macam etnis, setelah keruntuhan Uni Soviet, Rusia mengalami masalah separatisme. Ada beberapa kelompok etnis yang ingin memisahkan diri dan mengakibatkan krisis berlarut-larut, seperti di Chechnya dan Ingushetia. Rusia juga terancam atas perluasan NATO ke wilayah Eropa Timur. Kekhawatiran atas pemilihan di Ukraina, kerjasamanya dengan Belarus, ditambah degan tradisi di Rusia yang dianggap cocok dengan budaya sentralisasi, demokratisasi malah membuat harga diri Rusia merosot di mata dunia dan menimbulkan berbagai macam gejolak dan krisis berkepanjangan.

Negara ini pernah menjadi negara bagian yang terbesar pada saat Uni Soviet. Rusia adalah ahli waris utama Uni Soviet; negara ini mewarisi 50% jumlah penduduk, 2/3 luas wilayah, dan kurang lebih 50% aset-aset ekonomi dan - kota besar di Rusia antara lain Moskow, Saint Petersburg, Nizhny Novgorod,Yekaterinburg, Samara, Omsk, Kazan, Chelyabinsk, Rostov na Donu, Ufa, Volgograd,Perm, Krasnoyarsk, Saratov, Voronezh, Tolyatti, Krasnodar, Ulyanovsk, Simferopol, danIzhevsk. Saat ini Rusia masih berusaha keras untuk meraih status sebagai negara adidaya lagi. Meskipun Rusia adalah negara penting, tetapi statusnya masih jauh dibandingkan dengan status Uni Soviet dulu.

RUMUSAN MASALAH

Apa bentuk Negara, bentuk pemerintahan, sistem pemerintah, bentuk pemerintah Negara rusia?

Apa kekurangan dari bentuk Negara, bentuk pemerintahan, sistem pemerintah, bentuk pemerintah Negara rusia?

Apa kelebihan dari bentuk Negara, bentuk pemerintahan, sistem pemerintah, bentuk pemerintah Negara rusia?

Tujuan

Untuk mengetahui Apa bentuk Negara, bentuk pemerintahan, sistem pemerintah, bentuk pemerintah Negara rusia

Untuk mengetahui Apa kekurangan dari bentuk Negara, bentuk pemerintahan, sistem pemerintah, bentuk pemerintah Negara rusia

Unruk mengetahui Apa kelebihan dari bentuk Negara, bentuk pemerintahan, sistem pemerintah, bentuk pemerintah Negara rusia

BAB II

Pembahasan

 **Bentuk Negara : Federasi**

Federasi, dari bahasa Belanda, federatie dan berasal dari bahasa Latin; foeduratio yang artinya "perjanjian". Federasi pertama dari arti ini adalah "perjanjian" daripadaKerajaan Romawi dengan suku bangsa Jerman yang lalu menetap di provinsi Belgia, kira-kira pada abad ke 4 Masehi. Kala itu, mereka berjanji untuk tidak memerangi sesama, tetapi untuk bekerja sama saja.

Dalam pengertian modern, sebuah federasi adalah sebuah bentuk pemerintahan di mana beberapa negara bagian bekerja sama dan membentuk kesatuan yang disebut negara federal. Masing-masing negara bagian memiliki beberapa otonomi khusus dan pemerintahan pusat mengatur beberapa urusan yang dianggap nasional. Dalam sebuah federasi setiap negara bagian biasanya memiliki otonomi yang tinggi dan bisa mengatur pemerintahan dengan cukup bebas. Ini berbeda dengan sebuah negara kesatuan, di mana biasanya hanya . ada provinsi saja. Kelebihan sebuah negara kesatuan, ialah adanya keseragaman antar semua provinsi.

Federasi mungkin multi-etnik, atau melingkup wilayah yang luas dari sebuah wilayah, meskipun keduanya bukan suatu keharusan. Federasi biasanya ditemukan dalam sebuah persetujuan awal antara beberapa negara bagian "berdaulat". Bentuk pemerintahan atau struktur konstitusional ditemukan dalam federasi dikenal sebagaifederalisme.

 **Latar belakang bentuk negara**

Federasi Rusia adalah salah satu penerus dari bentuk negara berkelanjutan yang paling awal, berawal pada abad ke-9 M ketika Rurik, seorang pejuang Viking mendirikan Novgorod; yang secara tradisional diakui sebagai awal negara Rusia.

 **System pemerintahan**

Sistem semipresidensial adalah sistem pemerintahan yang menggabungkan kedua sistem pemerintahan: presidensial dan parlementer.Terkadang, sistem ini juga disebut dengan Dual Eksekutif (Eksekutif Ganda). Dalam sistem ini, presiden dipilih oleh rakyat sehingga memiliki kekuasaan yang kuat. Presiden melaksanakan kekuasaan bersama-sama dengan perdana menteri.

 **Latar belakang bentuk sistem semi presidensial**

Yang membuat rusia mempunyai sistem semipresidensial adalah karna Kekuasaan eksekutif presiden diangkat berdasarkan demokrasi rakyat dan dipilih langsung oleh mereka atau melalui badan perwakilan rakyat. Dan juga karna rusia Dikepalai oleh seorang perdana menteri sebagai kepala pemerintahan sedangkan kepala negaradikepalai oleh presiden, serta menteri-menteri hanya bertanggung jawab kepada kekuasaan legislatif dan Kekuasaan eksekutif bertanggung jawab kepada kekuasaan legislatif.

Semenjak perubahan besar yang terjadi, model sosialis telah kehilangan daya tariknya. Pemimpin-pemimpin Soviet tidak bisa lagi membujuk rakyatnya bahwa masa depan Komunisme yang cerah, ketika semua sama dan semua kebutuhan dapat terpenuhi, akan tiba. Ketika sistem Komunis runtuh secara menyeluruh, hal ini mengindikasikan betapa sedikitnya dukungan terhadap komunisme. Akan tetapi ternyata lebih mudah untuk membubarkan struktur komunis daripada menggantikannya dengan struktur yang baru.  
Rezim Soviet mengambil alih kekuasaan pada tahun 1917 yang berniat untuk membentuk masyarakat sosialis di Rusia dan kemudian, menyebarkan sosialisme revolusioner ke seluruh dunia. Sosialisme, sebagaimana Partai Komunis Rusia memahaminya, berarti suatu masyarakat tanpa kepemilikan pribadi dari produksi, di mana negara memilikinya dan mengawasi semua asset ekonomi yang penting dan di mana kekuasaan politik dilakukan atas nama masyarakat pekerja. Vladimir Ilyich Lenin (1870-1924) adalah pemimpin dari Partai Komunis Russia dan kepala pemerintahan Soviet Rusia yang pertama. Pemerintahan Soviet membagi kekuasaan antara soviets, yang merupakan organisasi melalui mana para pekerja dan petani menyuarakan kepentingan mereka. dan Partai Komunis yang mengatur soviets.  
Lenin menjamin bahwa struktur organisasi dari Partai Komunis memaksimalkan pengawasan dari pusat atas seluruh level pemerintahan. Partai sendiri dijaga untuk tetap kecil, menekankan bahwa keanggotaan partai merupakan suatu hak istimewa dan suatu keharusan. Pada level yang lebih tinggi lagi, partai diorganisasikan sepanjang garis teritorial. Setiap subdivisi daerah memiliki organisasi partai.  
Pada posisi puncak, kekuasaan terakhir untuk memutuskan kebijakan dipegang oleh Politbiro. Politbiro merupakan komite suatu kelompok kecil, senantiasa melakukan pertemuan secara teratur, yang beranggotakan sekitar 12 orang pemimpin-pemimpin negara yang paling kuat, yaitu: Sekretaris Jenderal Partai Komunis, Ketua Lembaga Kementerian, beberapa sekretaris senior dari komite Pusat PKUS, satu atau dua orang sekretaris pertama dari organisasi Partai Komunis gabungan republik-republik, Menteri Pertahanan, Ketua KGB, dan Menteri Luar Negeri.  
Kelemahan yang paling serius dari rezim terdahulu adalah ketidakmampuan mereka di dalam mengalihkan kekuasaan secara teratur dan damai dari satu pemimpin ke pemimpin yang lain. Kemudian, pemerintahan Mikhail Gorbachev yang sangat menekankan pada keterbukaan, glasnost, dalam hubungan antara pemimpin-pemimpin politik dan masyarakat, menekankan bahwa yang terpenting efektivitas partai sangat tergantung pada perbaikan ekonomi dari negara dan masyarakat. Awal tahun 1987, dia tidak hanya berupaya melaksanakan demokratisasi politik, tetapi juga menekankannya melalui suatu reformasi dengan mengadakan pemilihan untuk pemerintahan lokal. Dia melegalisasi kepemilikan pribadi atas perusahaan dan kerja sama bisnis dan mendukung para pengusaha untuk memperkecil kesenjangan ekonomi akibat inefisiensi dari sektor negara.  
Radikalisme Gorbachev menerima dukungan yang begitu dramatis melalui perkembangan yang begitu menakjubkan tahun 1989 di Eropa Timur. Semua penguasa mengakhiri blok sosialis dan membuka jalan bagi rezim parlemen yang multi partai melalui suatu revolusi tak berdarah (kecuali Rumania). Bubarnya Komunisme di Eropa Timur ini berarti ikatan-ikatan partai, kerjasama kepolisian, perdagangan ekonomi dan aliansi militer yang telah dibangun sejak Stalin memaksakan Komunis atas Eropa Timur setelah Perang Dunia II, lenyap.  
Republik Rusia mempunyai konstitusinya sendiri dan membentuk Kongres Wakil-wakil Rakyat dan Supreme Soviet. Dengan berakhirnya Uni Soviet, lembaga perwakilan ini menjadi organ utama dari kekuasaan legislatif. Boris Yeltsin dipilih sebagai presiden dari Federasi Russia pada bulan Juni 1991.  
Yeltsin menunjuk kepada model "Republik Presidensial". Sebagaimana di Perancis, konstitusi mengakui dwi-eksekutif, di mana pemerintah memerlukan kepercayaan dari parlemen, tetapi presiden tidak. Presiden diberi kekuasaan untuk mengumumkan keputusan-keputusannya dengan kekuatan hukum, meskipun keputusannya tersebut melanggar hukum yang berlaku dan bisa ditolak oleh parlemen. Presiden menunjuk perdana menteri atas persetujuan parlemen. Duma bisa menolak pilihan presiden tersebut, akan tetapi apabila sampai tiga kali kesempatan presiden gagal memperoleh persetujuan Duma maka dia dapat membubarkan Duma dan menyelenggarakan pemilihan yang baru. Pembubaran juga dilakukan saat Duma tidak lagi memperoleh kepercayaan di dalam pemerintah. Mosi tidak percaya yang pertama mungkin bisa saja diabaikan oleh presiden dan pemerintah. Akan tetapi, untuk yang kedua, presiden harus membubarkan parlemen atau pemerintah. Kekuasaan presiden untuk membubarkan parlemen juga dibatasi oleh konstitusi. Dia tidak dapat membubarkan parlemen dalam satu tahun pemilihannya, atau ketika parlemen mempunyai tuntutan dakwaan atas presiden, atau ketika presiden menyatakan keadaan bahaya atas seluruh Russia, atau dalam enam bulan dari saat habisnya jabatan presiden.  
Berbeda dengan banyak sistem parlementer, di Russia pembentukan pemerintah tidak secara langsung ditentukan oleh komposisi partai di parlemen. Paling tidak, hubungan antara distribusi kekuatan partai dalam Duma dan keseimbangan politik pemerintah dihilangkan sama sekali. Sekalipun demikian, komposisi pemerintahan telah memperlihatkan upaya Presiden Yeltsin untuk membawa wakil-wakil partai politik dan aliran-aliran politik yang ada. .  
State Duma telah muncul sebagai sebuah lembaga yang aktif. Oposisi Presiden Yeltsin dan kebijakan-kebijakannya lebih banyak di lembaga ini daripada sekutu-sekutunya, tapi tidak ada satu pun partai atau koalisi yang merupakan mayoritas. Berbeda dengan Dewan Federasi, Duma diatur oleh faksi-faksi partai. Wakil masing-masing faksi mengisi badan pengarah, yaitu Dewan Duma. Dewan Duma membuat keputusan-keputusan dasar dalam Duma dengan menghormati agenda legislatif dan proses-proses yang tengah berlangsung di Duma, dan juga beberapa undang-undang.

Bentuk pemerintah

Bentuk pemerintahan dari rusia yaitu republic, dimana presiden dipilih langsung oleh rakyat sehingga presiden memliki kedudukan yang kuat


End file.
